Käännös A Different Life
by kartsu123
Summary: He kaikki ajattelivat että Lily oli hyvän puolella. Hän ei ollut. Hän oli rakastunut pimeyden lordiin, Hän synnytti tälle pojan. Nyt Erus Riddle Harry Potter kasvaa ja näyttää miten paha lordi Voldemortin poika voi olla.
1. Prologi

Name: A Different Life  
Author: Tiro  
Aluperäinen: fanfiction . net / s / 3974539 / 1 / A _ Different _ Life

Translater Kartsu  
Beta: *salla  
Ratings: pg13-k15 (saattaa nousta)  
Summary: He kaikki ajattelivat että Lily oli hyvän puolella. Hän ei ollut. Hän oli rakastunut pimeyden lordiin, ja synnytti tälle pojan. Nyt Erus Riddle(Harry Potter) kasvaa ja näyttää miten paha lordi Voldemortin poika voi olla. Totta kai hyväpuoli et tiedä tätä tosi asiaa.  
Disclaimer: ja muut asianomaiset henkilöt. En saa rahaa.  
Pairings: myöhemmin tulee Erus(Harry)/Noir  
A/N: Tämän on kirjoittanut siis Tiro. Eli eka suomennus ja lukuja on paljon eikä vielä edes loppunut. Kommentit olisi tervetulleita.

Prologi

Tom Marvolo Valedro, tunnettaan muualla taikamaailmassa Lordi Voldemortina, kumartui alas kehtoon ja katsoi siellä olevaan lapseen. Lapsi katsoi häneen ylös, hänen isoilla viattomilla vihreillä silmillään. Hän hymyili ja nosti vauvan ylös. Hän kutitti sitä mahasta ja vauva alkoi nauraa.  
"Erus", Voldemort sanoi ääneen ja hänen yllätyksekseen lapsi käänsi silmänsä häneen. "Kyllä… Erus tulee olemaan uusi nimesi. Pidätkö siitä?"  
Harry, tai oikeastaan Erus nyt, kallisti päätään ja nauroi uudestaan. Hän tarttui pimeän velhon kaapuun ja nyökkäsi. Voldemort juoksutti pitkää sormeaan Eruksen poskella ja mumisi pehmeästi:  
"Minun lapseni… tyhmä nainen, yritti piilottaa sinut minulta. Mennään kotiin."  
Hän kääntyi ympäri ja astui kuolleen Lily Potterin yli. Hän ei säästänyt naista hänen lapsen tuijotukselta. Hän käveli alas rappuja ja katsoi olohuoneeseen, minkä oli tuhonnut vihoissaan. James Potter eli yhä, vaikka oli menettänyt paljon verta. Miehen silmät kapenivat, miettiessään hetken. Sitten värähti ja jätti miehen löytämään kuolleen vaimonsa ja hänen 'lapsensa' kadonneen. Tai pikimmiten, enemmänkin kuolleena koska Voldemort jätti ison veri lammikon kehtoon näytille. Hän ei halunnut kenenkään tietävän, että Harry James Potter ja Erus liittyivät toisiinsa.  
Lapsi naurahti kun näki melkein kuolleen miehen lattialla. Voldemort pysähtyi ja tuijotti lastaan shokissa. Sitten hän räpäytti silmiään ja hymy alkoi tulemaan. Tämä oli liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Hänen piti tarkistaa asia, vain nähdäkseen oliko se totta mitä hän näki.  
"Pidätkö tuosta?" Voldemort kujersi lapselle, kuka nyökkäsi uudestaan silmät hohtaen.  
"Oh, sinusta tulee täydellinen perillinen minulle, pikkuinen."  
Hän oli nyt hymyilemässä hullusti. Hänen lapsensa oli kokemassa miehen kuoleman ja näytti nauttivan siitä. Kaiken kaikkiaan, Erus oli kuin isänsä. Hän katosi oven luota ja jätti taakseen tuhotun talon, kuolleen äidin ja hänen kuolemaisillaan olevan aviomiehensä. Voldemortin kaksi lähimmäistä palvelijaa, ei palvelijoita mutta ystäviä, Severus Kalkkaros ja Lucius Malfoy, odottivat häntä. He näkivät hänen tulevan ja hymyilivät. Hän käytännöllisesti tärisi ilosta, ilme oli uutta hänelle, mutta se ei jäisi viimeiseksi. Oli hieman outoa nähdä Voldemortin kaltainen hymyilemässä ja kutittamassa pientä lasta, mutta kaksi kuolonsyöjää voisivat tottua siihen.  
Potterin kaksi ystävää Sirius Musta ja Remus Lupin tulivat taloon ja löysivät elävän Jamesin hetken ennen mahtavan velhon Albus Dumbledoren tuloa. Mutta Lily oli kuollut. He myös löysivät Peter Piskuilan, kuka oli epäonnistuneesti yrittänyt löytää Voldemortin.  
Ja Pottereiden lapsi , Harry James Potter, uskottiin olevan kuollut.  
Oh, kuinka he olivat väärässä…

A/N: Risut ja ruusut tervetulleita


	2. Luku 1 Kuinka se tapahtui

Author: Tiro

Translator: Kartsu123

Note: Tarina ei ole minun vaan Tiron. Nyt on ekaluku suomennettu ja seuraavassa luvussa saattaa kestää vähän aikaa. Kun se on niin pitkä.

1975

15-vuotias Lily Evans katsoi ympärilleen metsässä varmistaen ettei kukaan seurannut. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta kun ei nähnyt ketään. Tylypahkan oppilaista kun ei ikinä voinut olla varmoja.

Hän kääntyi juuri ja tuli napatuksi miehen syliin. Hän hymyili ihanasti komealle miehelle, joka näytti 25 vuotiaalta. Mies painoi pehmeän suudelman Lilyn ohimolle ja sanoi:

"Narrasitko sitä tyhmää Potteria."

"Kyllä", Lily sanoi. "Minun tarvitsee vain heilauttaa lantiota ja hän tottelee jokaista käskyä mitä annan."

"Löysitkö vastauksen?"

"Joo" Lily vastasi hymyillen. " Minut adoptoitiin kuten epäilit, Tom. Minussa ei ole jästi verta. en aio kertoa kenellekään ajatellakseni; sinä olet ainoa joka tietää."

Tom Riddle hymyili takaisin. Tyttö oli täydellinen synnyttämään hänen lapsensa.

-

1980

Lily Evans, 20-vuotias, katsoi alas sylissä olevaan lapseen. Vauva oli nukkumassa rauhallisesti ja hän kääntyi katsomaan sauvaansa. Niin helppoa. Yksi kirous ja vauva voisi kuolla. Mutta… hän ei voinut. Noita puri huultaan ja kyynel valui alas pitkin poskea.

Oli kaunis päivä ulkona, mutta hän ei antanut itsensä nauttia siitä. Hän katsoi alas lapseen uudestaan. Lävistävät vihreät silmät tuijotti häntä.

"Hei" hän kuiskasi käheästi pojalle. " et ole sellainen kuin odotin."

Lapsi väänsi päätään ja näytti miettivän.

"Hyvä isä", hän sanoi epätoivoisesti. "Käyttäydyt kuin hän, vaikka olet nipin napin muutaman päivän vanha."

Poika otti kätensä esiin ja kosketti hänen kasvojaan. Hän tunsi voimien tärinän. Lily ei huomannut kyyneliä kun hän sanoi,

"Sinusta tulee ilmeisesti halkaistu kuva hänestä. Hän oli hyvin komea mies tiedäthän. Niin onnellinen kun kuuli että olin raskaana. Ja nyt hän on hyvin vihainen."

Lapsen silmät kapeni kysyen miksi ilman tarvetta sanoa.

"Minä käännyin pois", Lily kuiskasi vastaukseksi. "Käänsin selkäni hänelle ja jätin hänet Jamesin takia. Nopeasti viettelin hänet ja uskottelin hänelle että sinä olisit hänen lapsensa. Mutta et ole. En tarvitse loitsuja tai liemiä todistaakseni sen.

Lapsi katsoi häntä uudestaan ja jokelsi. Hän ei voinut kuin hymyillä.

"Hän tulee", hän sanoi ja keinutti poikaansa hellästi. "Tiedätkö mihin ensimmäisenä ihastuin hänessä kun tapasin hänet? Hänen silmiinsä. Ne näytti minulle voimaa yli kaiken muun. Ne näki minut, allani olevan teidän kaiken kasvot ja tyhmän Rohkelikko ylpeyden. Hän näki minun Korpinkynnen taidot, ja minun Luihuisen kieroituman. Minut tunnetaan Lily Evanssina kaikkialla, mutta hänelle, oikealle isälle, minä olen Lily Morphis Mortimer. Se on oikea nimeni. Kuulun puhdasveriseen perheeseen, mutta vanhempani kuolivat ja minut adoptoi Evanssit. He eivät kertoneet minulle, idiootit. En ikinä anna heille anteeksi, niin kuin isäsi ei anna ikinä minulle anteeksi."

Lapsi otti hiukan Lilyn hiuksia ja veti kovaa. Hän nopeasti vapautti hiuksensa ja katsoi alas lapseen.

"Vihaat minua kanssa?" hän kysyi pehmeästi. " Tiedän; minäkin vihaan itseäni. Mutta en voi muuttaa tapahtunutta. Voin vain toivoa ettei isäsi, lordi Voldemort, löydä meitä."


	3. Luku 2 Erus Sicarius Salazar Valedro

Author: Tiro

Translator: Kartsu123

Note: Tarina ei ole minun vaan Tiron. Taas sain laitettua uuden luvun ja seuraava luku tulee varmaan uuden vuoden jälkeen.

Riddlen kartano oli oikeasti mahtava paikka. Se oli suurempi kuin koskaan kun Tom Riddle vanhempi ja hänen vanhempansa eli täällä. Kuitenkin ihmiset Pienessä Hangletonissa ei olleet ikinä nähneet sen uutta omistajaa vanhojen kuollessa. Paikka oli hyvin pidetty, mutta ihmiset näki siellä harvoin mitään elävää Riddlen kartanossa.

Kuinka vähän he tiesivät että täällä oli aina jotain outoa toimintaa talon sisällä ja ulkona.

'Kuinka paljonkaan voi tehdä pieni loitsu jästeille' talon omistaja ajatteli myhäillen

Hän oli parhaillaan istumassa ikkunassa, katsoen alas isoon pihaan. 10-vuotias lapsi, pian 11, oli istumassa pienessä lammikossa iso käärme seuranaan. Voldemort katsoi poikaansa, Erusta, rakastavaisin silmin ja luotti Naginin pitävän lapsensa turvassa. Hän kääntyi ympäri tapaakseen hänen kuolonsyöjien kanssa samalla kun hieroi ohimoaan. Jokin sanoi ettei hän nauttisi päiväsä ja toivoi että he olisivat tuoneet jonkun muun kuin heidät itsensä. Jos ei… no, täällä voisi olla epäonnekkaita kuolonsyöjiä.

-

Eus, pelätyn lordi Voldemortin poika, oli parhaillaan makaamassa ruohikossa ja otti aurinkoa kuin käärme. Nagini, kuka oli käärme, seurasi hänen esimerkkiään tietysti. Hänen hiuksensa oli mustat silkkiset, tummat smaragdin vihreät silmät ja syvänvihreä kaapu mikä teki hänen silmistään säkenöivät. Hänen vaalea ihonsa oli periytynyt isältään, niin oli myös hänen laiha ruumiinrakenne ja pitkät sormet. Hän kääntyi mahalleen ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä. Nagini nosti päätään ja räpsäytti silmiään hitaasti. Hän luikerteli mestarinsa pojan ympäri ja käpertyi hänen vierelle. Erus kääntyi ympäri hieman ja Nagini sanoi:

"_Pikkuinen, isäsi ei tule olemaan iloinen kun näkee vaatteesi."_

_Se on syy miksi opettelin puhdistus loitsun", Erus vastasi._

Käärme pyöräytti silmiään ja poika meni kerälle.

"_Pikkuinen?"_

"_Niin?"_

"_Tiedäthän että kohta menet Tylypahkaan?"_

"_Isä sanoi niin", Erus sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri selälleen. "En haluaisi mennä. Haluan olla täällä sinun ja isän kanssa."_

"_Severus on täällä ja Luciuksen poika. Saat monta ystävää ja isäsi kirjoittaa sinulle. Ei Tylypahka niin paha paikka ole lainkaan."_

"_Mutta sitten kaikki jästisyntyiset; en voi sietää heitä."_

"_Älä sitten ole heidän kanssaan. Pidä itsesi viileänä; olethan sinä hyvä näyttelijä."_

Erus huokaisi ja nousi ylös. Nagini nauroi omaa käärmetavallaan ja poika kääntyi häneen.

"Mitä?" hän tiuskaisi.

"_Sinun hiuksesi, pikkuinen… sinä näytät aivan naurettavalta."_

Erus mumisi puhdistus loitsun ja lika ja ruohikko katosi hänen hiuksistaan. Hänellä ei ollut sauvaa, mutta oli jo luonnottoman hyvä sauvattomassa taikuudessa. Hän nousi ylös ja yhtäkkiä pöllö laskeutui hänen olkapäälleen. Se oli ruskea pöllö kantaen kirjettä. Kirje oli pöllön jalassa kiinni ja se oli osoitettu Erukselle joka otti sen ja katsoi alas Naginiin. Nagini silmäili pöllöä nälkäisenä.

"Ei", Erus sanoi isänsä lemmikille. "Et saa syödä sitä, Nagini."

"_Hitto."_

Pöllö meni pois ja Erus avasi kirjeen. Hänen silmänsä laajeni ja sitten hän sanoi:

"Se on minun Tylypahka kirjeeni."

Käärme nappasi kärsimättömänä hänen hihastaan ja tämä laskeutui alas jotta Nagini voisi lukea myöskin. Käärme nojasi päätään hänen olkapäähän samalla kun luki ja sitten Nagini sanoi:

"_Näyttää siltä ettei he tiedä, että sinä ja Tom olette sukulaisia. Mene isäsi luokse tämän kanssa."_

Erus nyökkäsi ja yhdessä he menivät takaisin taloon.

_-_

Velho kirkui kun Voldemort laittoi häneen Kidutus-kirouksen. Lordi itsessään näytti tylsistyneeltä.

Kuolonsyöjät olivat hihittelemässä velholle joka makasi kasana lattialla.

"Sinä olet vanhan nokikanan kiltaan", Voldemort sanoi venyttäen miehelle. "Kerro minulle heidän viimeisin suunnitelma ja minä palkitsen sinut nopealla kuolemalla."

"En ikinä", mies tukahdutettua ulos.

Voldemortin silmät kapeni. Hän vihasi kun ihmiset kieltäytyivät, varsinkin kun hän oli jo valmiiksi ärtynyt päivällä.

"Kidutu", hän sähisi uudestaan ja mies kirkui kivusta.

Huoneen ovi aukeni ja pää kurkisti. Voldemort katsoi ylös ja näki pään.

"Minulla on asioita kesken Erus", velho sanoi.

"Mutta minun oli tarkoitus tulla kun Tylypahka kirje tulee" Erus vastasi.

"Sait sen jo valmiiksi? Tule tänne."

Erus avasi oven kokonaan ja käveli sisään. Kuolonsyöjät erkani ja kumarsi päätään pienelle lapselle. Kaiken kaikkiaan, poika voisi olla pahempi kuin Voldemort jos oli törkeä.

Smaragdin vihreä silmäinen poika tuli velhon eteen välinpitämättömänä ja antoi isälleen kirjeen. Voldemort taputti hajamielisesti Eruksen päätä kun luki kirjettä. Mies killasta tuijotti lasta. Miten oli ettei valon puoli koskaan tuntenut tätä lasta? Heillä oli vakooja lähipiiristä kuolonsyöjien keskuudessa, ja vakooja ei ollut sanonut koskaan sanaakaan pojasta? Mitä jos vakooja petti valoa? Mies katseli ympärilleen yrittäen nähdä Dumledoren vakoojaa, mutta kaikilla oli naamio joten hän ei voinut nähdä.

Vähän ajan kuluttua Pimeyden lordi katsoi ylös ja sanoi kuolonsyöjilleen:

"Nott, ota tuo kirottu kilta-jäsen ulos täältä. Voit pitää hauskaa hänen kanssaan."

Kuolonsyöjä kumarsi hymyillen ennen kuin raahasi velttoa miestä ulos.

"Loput teistä voi lähteä. Vaikkakin, Severus, mene hakemaan Lucius ja Draco minulle ja tule takaisin."

"Kuten haluat Lordini", mies sanoi hänen edessään ja meni ulos muiden kanssaan.

"Sinä kirottu petturi", killan jäsen kirkui Severukselle ja kaikki häly loppui.

Severus katsoi alas mieheen, hymyili ja sanoi:

"Otti noin kauan saada selville? Nott, voisitko antaa yhden lisä Kidutus-kirouksen hänelle minulta? En ikinä pitänyt tuosta miehestä."

"Ei ongelmaa", Nott vastasi ja jatkoi miehen raahaamista ulos.

Voldemort katsoi poikaansa, jolla oli huvittunut katse kun katsoi miehen turhaa rimpuilua.

Kun tamminen ovi sulkeutui kuolonsyöjien jälkeen, Erus nostettiin ylös kun Voldemort nousi. Hänet oli laitettu pimeyden lordin vasemmalle lanteelle kun mies käveli ikkunalle. Erus yritti jäljittää isänsä ilmettä. Kun ei nähnyt mitään, hän päätti puhua.

"Isä? Jokin vikana?"

"Ei mikään", Voldemort vastasi. "Minä vain mietin."

Poika tiesi että oli turhaa yrittää päästä alas; kun hänen isänsä päätti pidellä erusta, hän tekisi niin. Vaikka Erus kirkuisi, potkisi tai yrittäisi päästä alas. Sitä paitsi, Erus tykkäsi siitä joten hän painoi päänsä Voldemortin olkapäälle ja huokaisi. Hän ei huomannut kuinka Voldemort rutisti nyrkissään paperia.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua ovi aukeni ja sisään astui, kaksi aikuista ja lapsi. Yhdellä aikuisella oli korpinmustat hiukset ja mustat silmät. Hän oli pukeutunut koko mustaan. Severus. Toisella aikuisella oli platinan vaaleat hiukset, harmaat silmät, tumman vihreä kaapu ja kävelykeppi. Moni ei tiennyt että kävelykeppi oli itseäsi miehen taikasauva joten sauva oli aina hänen kädessään. Poika lapsi, hänellä oli sama vaaleat hiukset, harmaat silmät ja melkein musta kaapu. Voldemort laski Eruksen ja sanoi:

"Erus, ota Draco sinun huoneeseesi. Minun pitää puhua Severuksen ja Luciuksen kanssa hetken ajan." Erus nyökkäsi ja hymyili Dracolle. Blondi poika hymyili takaisin, otti Eruksen kädestä kiinni ja he lähtivät huoneesta.

"Näytät huolestuneelta Tom", Lucius sanoi.

"Olen vain siitä että päästän poikani Tylypahkaan ja siitä kirotusta Dumbledoresta", Voldemort sähisi. "En voi rentoutua kun tämä pikkutarkka ilkeä ajatus tulee päähäni koko ajan."

"Hän ei tiedä", Severus sanoi. "Minä olen valmiiksi varmistanut asian niin että näyttää siltä että poikasi tulee kokonaan erilaisesta Riddlen perheestä."

Vanhempi mies asteli edes takaisin, hieroen ohimoaan.

"Ette tiedä Eruksen itsehillinnän puutteesta joskus", hän sanoi viimein. "Hän on jopa minua pahempi halutessaan. Hän voi tappaa koko koulun jos tulee tarpeeksi vihaiseksi."

"Hän tietää ettet arvostaisi sitä", Lucius sanoi hieman hermostuneena nähdessään ystävänsä sellaisena. "Sinä tiedät että hän tekee mitä tahansa pitääkseen sinut onnellisena."

Voldemort lopetti vihdoin astelunsa. Hän istui tuolilleen ja otti syvän henkäyksen.

"Severus", hän sanoi hiljaa.

"Niin, Tom"

"Sinun on parasta pitää poikani turvassa."

"Sinä tiedät että sydämeni kuuluu sinun lapsellesi. Kuolisin jopa hänen vuokseen", musta hiuksinen mies sanoi.

-

"Isä, minä en ole enään lapsi! Laske minut alas!"

Molly Weasley nosti päänsä ylös pojastaan ja katsoi ympärilleen. Mies oli kävelemässä heitä kohti, ilmeisesti menossa Irvetaan, paikkaan mistä Weasleyt juuri lähtivät. Hänen lapsensa oli hajallaan paitsi kaksi nuorempaa, Ron ja Ginny. Ron oli menossa Tylypahkaan ja Molly oli innoissaan siitä, joten hän ei voinut antaa pojan mennä hetkeksikään.

Hän otti hyvän katseen miehestä ja tämän lapsesta. Mies oli kolmekymppisen ikäinen, hänellä oli lyhyet mustat hiukset, vaalea iho ja punaiset silmät (hän värähti nähdessään ne; ne säteili pimeää auraa, nuo silmät) ja musta kaapu. Jos hän ei olisi ollut niin peloissasi miehestä, hän voisi sanoa että mies oli hieman komea. Mies piti poikaansa sylissään joka oli aivan pienoismalli hänestä paitsi silmät oli vihreät,

kinnitettynä kylkyyn kun poika yritti päästä alas.

"Ei Erus", mies sanoi viimein ja lapsi oli liikkumatta. "Tiedät etten päästä sinua kun menemme Irvetaan."

"Isä, en ole enään kuusivuotias!"

"No, se vei silti minulta ja auttavilta maahisilta kolme päivää löytää sinut!" isä ärähti.

Erus mökötti ja Molly tuijotti. Poika oli imetty hautaholviin tai mennyt pois ja oli silti elossa?

"Se ei ollut minun syytäni", Erus sanoi. "Lujahakan olisi pitänyt kertoa että pysy lähellä, ja minä olisin ollut!"

"Hän ei ole meidän palvelija", mies huokaisi kun he aloitti kiipeillä portaita ja käveli Mollyn ja hänen lahden lapsen ohitse. "Nyt, pysytkö lähellä vai pitääkö minun liimata sinut minuun?"

"Pysyn lähellä", poika sanoi ja pääsi alas.

Moly huomasi poikansa katsovan poikaa mustasukkaisena. Hän ei voinut syyttää lastaan; pojalla, Eruksella oli keskiyön sininen kaapu ja alla mustat housut ja musta kauluspaita. Kaapu oli kiinnitetty kauluspaitaan kahdella hopea napilla. Poika kirkui rikkautta. Miehellä oli silkkikangas joka kirkui myös.

Isä otti poikaansa kädestä ja he kävelitvät pankkiin. Molly saattoi lapsensa alas rappusilta tietämättään tavanneensa maailman vaarallisimman miehen.

-

Erus pysyi isänsä lähellä kuten lupasi. He menivät pankkiin ja Voldemort ohjasi heidät yhteen tiskeistä. Maahinen katsoi heitä ja sanoi:

"Kuinka voin auttaa sinua?"

"Riddlen holvi", Voldemort sanoi ja työnsi avainta eteenpäin.

Erus katseli ympärilleen. Hän näki monia lapsia, mutta kukaan ei napannut hänen mielenkiintoaan. Lapset eivät ikinä napanneet hänen mielenkiintoaan julkisella paikalla. Sen täytyi olla erikoinen lapsi tehdäkseen Eruksen mielenkiintoiseksi. Hänet oli temmattu pois ajatuksista kun hänen isä rupesi kävelemään. Hän kiirehti ja otti otteen isänsä kaavusta kun paikka tuli ahtaaksi. Erus kuuli isänsä huokaisevan ja oli nostettu taas ylös epäjuhlallisesti; isänsä käden alle.

"Hitto heitä kaikkia", hän kuuli isänsä mumisevan nähdessään kaikki velhot ja noidat.

Lapsi teisi paremmin kuin valittaa tällä hetkellä; kaiken kaikkiaan, Erus ei halunnut koko pankin tuhoutuvan koska isä menettäisi hermonsa. Mies oli törkeän paljon jo siinä.

-

Erus mene ja hae sinun kaapusi Matami Malkinilta", Voldemort sanoi.

"Entä sinä?"

"Minulla on asioita", hän vastasi ja nyökkäsi päätään takaisin pankkiin.

Erus otti kaljuunat joita isä piteli ja Voldemort suoristi poikansa kaapun välittäättä vastuksesta 'hän ei ole enään lapsi'.

"Tapaa minut tunnin sisällä", vanhempi velho sanoi.

Erus nyökkäsi ja astui väkijoukun keskelle. Voldemort katsoi poikansa perään muutaman hetken, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli takaisin sisälle valkoiseen rakennukseen vielä kerran.

-

Erus oli tylsistynyt. Kaapujen testaaminen ei ollut yhtään hauskaa. Hän katsoi ympärillensä kun noita hääri hänen ympärillänsä ja teki kaavusta sopivaa hänelle. Hänen vieressään oli tyttö. Tämän vaatteet kirkui jästiyttä ja Erus sisäisesti värähti. Hän vihasi jästejä. Tyttö katsoi häntä ja sanoi kiusallisena:"Hei.""Hei", Erus vastasi, koska tiesi että piittaamattomuus ei ollut kohteliasta."Oletko menossa Tylypahkaan?" tyttö kysyi."Kyllä", Erus sanoi. "Sinä myös?""Kyllä", hän vastasi. "Olen iloinen siitä.""Oih? Miksi?""Pääsen pois orpokodista", tyttö sanoi. "Vihaan olla siellä."'Hän on siis orpo', Erus mietti."Oletko puhdasverinen?" tyttö kysyi."Kyllä", Erus vastasi hämillään."Onnekas", hän sanoi. "Minä olen vain tyhmä jästisyntyinen. Olisin mielelläni puhdasverinen, mutta arvelisin ettei kaikkea voi saada."Hän oli hieman mielenkiintoinen ollakseen nuori lapsi. Erus nosti kulmakarvaansa hänelle ja tyttö jatkoi:"Minun nimeni on Hermione Granger.""Erus Valedro.""Upea nimi.""Kiitos.""En voi odottaa Tylypahkaan menoa", Hermione jatkoi. "Eniten liemiä ja pimeyden voimilta suojautumista. Minä pidän pimeyden voimista, vaikkakin en aio sanoa sitä professoreille. He mitä luultavammin rupeaisivat tarkkailemaan minua.""Hyvä asia", Erus sanoi miettien kaikkea hänen sanomia asioita. "Minä pidän myös pimeyden voimista. Isäni on huolissaan jos en saa yhtään ystäviä Tylypahkassa.""Miksi hän on huolissaan?""Koska minä en ole ystävällinen hänen mukaansa", Erus sanoi kitkerästi."No, voisin ehkä tavata hänet ja sanoa että sinä olit juuri kohteliaan tuttavallisessa yhteydessä aina ärsyttävän Hermione Grangerin kanssa?"Erus oli nauranut kun hän sanoi tämän ja tyttö hymyili hänelle. Hän näytti viisaalta, mutta tällä oli pimeä pilke hänen ruskeissa silmissään, mikä pisti Eruksen miettimään, että tyttö oli menossa pimeän puolella."Muuten", Erus sanoi. "Mitä sinun hiuksillesi on tapahtunut?""Tarkoitatko tätä rotanpesää?" Hermione sanoi ja osoitti sormellaan hänen tuuheita hiuksiaan katsoen niitä vihaisesti sellaisella ilmeellä minkä voisi verrata Severus Kalkkarokseen."Mene Apoteekkiin ja kysy shampoota siihen", Erus ehdotti. "Tai katso loitsu siihen.""Niin", Hermione sanoi kun hän nykäisi hiuksiaan. "Taidanpa tehdä sen.""Oletko yksin?""Kyllä, orpokodissa ajatellaan että olen friikki", tyttö sanoi."Friikki?" poika toisti."Koska tein taikuutta heidän edessään", Hermione selitti. "Kun olin noin neljä vuotias laitoin vanhemman pojan lentämään ympäri huonetta."Eruksen silmät kapenivat vähäsen. Jästisyntyisten ei pitäisi pystyä tekemään sitä. "Olen valmis kultaseni", Matami Malkin sanoi Hermionelle. "Ja sinä olet pian viimeistelty, nuorukainen." Tällä kertaa hän puhutteli Erusta."Hermione?""Niin?""Haluaisitko viettää aikaa kanssani?" Erus sanoi. "Näytät siltä kuin tarvitsisit seuraa ja minä todellakin tarvitsen kaltaistasi.""Miksi minä?""Koska olet järkevimpiä lapsia minun iässäni, voin puhua sinulle ja sinä ymmärrät mitä minä sanon, lukuun ottamatta ystävääni Dracoa", poika loisti hetken ajan."Jos et välitä", tyttö sanoi. "Minulla ei ole ollut sinun kaltaisiasi ystäviä ikinä."Erus tunsi olevansa pahoillaan tyttöä kohden; vaikka olisi että tämä olisi jästisyntyinen.

-

Voldemort oli kaikkea muuta kuin iloinen kun sai tietää että hänen poikansa löysi jättisyntyisestä ystävän itselleen. Mutta kun hän kuunteli heidän puheitaan matkallaan Säilään ja Imupaperiin, hän ei voinut muuta kuin tykätä myös tytöstä. Ainoita asioita mistä he keskustelivat olivat pimeyden voimat ja kuinka tyhmiä jästit olivat. Hermione ei ollut ollenkaan jästin tapainen. Voldemort hymyili hieman. Erus löysi jästisyntyisen joka vihasi jästejä. Vai oliko tyttö oikeasti jästisyntyinen? Tyttö kertoi hänen pojalleen ajasta jolloin hän teki vahinko taikoja; se oli liian vahvaa ollakseen jästisyntyinen."Kröhöm", hän sanoi ja kaksi lasta kääntyi häneen päin samanlaisineen tuijotuksineen, selvästikin harmissaan. "Tiedoksi teille, että melkein kävelimme Säilän ja Imupaperin ohitse.""Oho", Hermione sanoi. "Olimme hieman syventyneet keskusteluumme.""Hieman?" Voldemort toisti taistellen naurua vastaan."Ei ole syytä toistaa mitä hän sanoi, isä", Erus sanoi. "Kuulin ensimmäisellä kerralla.""Suu kiinni kakara ja hae kirjasi", mies pilkkasi mutta hymyili siitä huolimatta."Kuten toivot herra", Erus sanoi kumartaen pudisti päätään poikansa tempulle.

-

Kun he lähtivät Apoteekista heidän liemitarvikkeiden kanssa ja Hermione lisäksi shampoonsa kanssa, jota myyjä oli ehdottanut. Vaikkakin Hermionen oli annettu ostaa se vasta kun Voldemort oli tarkistanut sen. Erus kiusasi isäänsä vähäsen, ja Hermione nauroi kaksikolle."Nyt sauvanne", Voldemort sanoi lukiessaan Eruksen listaa."Ollivanderssiin vai mitä?" Erus sanoi ja mies nyökkäsi. "Miksei voida mennä Iskunkiertokujalle ja ostaa oikea sauva?""Koska Dumbledore huomaisi ja sitten sinä olisit ongelmissa", Voldemort selitti. "Käytä Ollivanderssin sauvaa kunnes täytät seitsemäntoista ja lopetat koulun. Siinä ovat minun ehtoni. Sitten otan sinut Iskunkiertokujalle."Erus mökötti mutta ei kysynyt enempää. Hermione nyökkäsi nähden hänen logiikkansa. He menivät pölyiseen sauvakauppaan ja Hermione nyrpisti nenäänsä inhosta. Erus pakotti itsensä ettei tekisi samaa. Oliko tätä paikkaa ikinä siivottu?"Hei."Kolmikko kääntyi äänen suuntaa ja näki vanhan miehen. Hän hymyili heille ja sanoi:"Sauvat Tylypahkaa varten?""Kyllä", Hermione vastasi."Sinua ei haittaisi vaikka ottaisin naisen ensimmäiseksi?" Ollivander kysyi Erukselta."Ei yhtään."Mies kysyi kumpi käsi oli hänen sauvakätensä ja alkoi mittaamaan sitä. Hermione näytti hieman yllättyneeltä kun oli mitta oli hänen päänsä ympärillä. Sitten velho rupesi testaamaan erilaisia sauvoja. Hänen piti testata vain kolmea sauvaa kunnes tuli oikea. Puu oli melkein musta, yksitoista tuumaa ja yksisarvisen hius. Onnekseen Ollivander menetti Hermionen hymyn kun tämä maksoi. Erus tärisi hieman; tyttö oli melkein yhtä pelottava kuin hän itse."Ja nyt herra-?""Valedro", Erus vastasi."Valedro?""Niin, Valedro. Minun perheeni on kotoisin Irlannista, mutta olen aina asunut Lontoon lähellä", poika vastasi. "Isä sanoi, että on paljon helpompaa asua täällä kuin Irlannissa."Ollivander näytti helpottuvan kun Erus ei ollut Tom Valedron sukulainen. Nyt velho menetti Eruksen hymyn.

-

"En ikinä ajatellut että kaksi sauvaa voisi jakaa saman feeniksin sulan", Hermione sanoi mietteliäänä."Enkä minä", Erus sanoi. "Entä sinä isä?""En", mies vastasi."Ja identtinen Pimeyden lordin kanssa", tyttö sanoi kun kaksi muuta nielaisi hermostuneesti. "Se on niin upeaa.""Sinä et pelkää Pimeyden lordia?" poika kysyi."En ole ikinä nähnyt hänen voimiaan velhomaailmassa joten en kait", Hermione sanoi. "Mutta hän on vahva ja pelätty. Joten ennen tämän vuoden loppua minä joko pelkään häntä tai palvon häntä. Toivon todella viimeisintä."Jos Erus ei olisi ollut nopea ja vetänyt isäänsä hihasta, Hermione olisi nähnyt Pimeyden lordin, pelätyn lordi Voldemortin leuan putoavan. Ei sillä ettei hän tiennyt että puhui maailman pelätyimmälle velholla, mutta silti…

-

"Nähdään syyskuussa", Erus sanoi."Kyllä", tuuheahiuksinen tyttö sanoi. "En voi odottaa sitä. En voi uskoa että nyt on heinäkuun puoliväli.""Muista", Voldemort sanoi hänellä ja tämä pyöräytti silmiään."Kyllä herra; en käytä sauvaani", Hermione sanoi. "Olet sanonut minulle tuon tuhat kertaa.""En halua sinulle ongelmia kun poikani juuri löysi uuden ystävän", mies sanoi kohauttaen olkapäitääö hymyili ja katosi vuotavan noidankattilan ulko-ovelta."Mennäänkö kotiin sitten?" Voldemort sanoi. "Minulla on tapaaminen ihan pian."Ihmiset eivät huomioineet heitä, mutta jos hän olisi maininnut millaiseen tapaamiseen, silloin olisi kuulunut paljon kirkumista ja aurorit olisi kutsuttu paikalle. Mutta kaiken kaikkiaan, Pimeyden lordi ei yleensä kävellyt ympäriinsä ja kertonut että oli menossa kokoukseen kuolonsyöjiensä kanssa.

-

Erus avasi loitsukirjan neljättä tai viidettä kertaa. Ensimmäinen lukuvuosi oli aivan liian helppo. Erus oli valmiiksi jo käynyt ensimmäisen, toisen ja kolmannen lukuvuoden liemissä Severuksen kanssa. Sitten tuli pimeyden voimilta suojautuminen, Erus oli siinä kuudennessa vuodessa. Loitsut ja muodonmuutos oli hieman vaikeampia, joten hän oli siinä vain toisella lukukaudella. Muinaiset riimut olivat niin mielenkiintoisia, että hän oli ostanut kaikki kirjat mitkä voi löytää. Voldemort oli hieman yllättynyt kun kuolonsyöjä teki vaikutuksen tietämällä muinaisista riimuista. Tämä oli ilmoittanut ettei tämän tarvitse ottaa tunteja koulussa, koska se voisi ärsyttää lasta. Ennustus oli syvältä, mutta Pimeyden lordi voisi ärtyä jos Erus laittaisi hänen voimiaan aineeseen. Yrttitieto oli tylsää ja Erus toivoi hyvää opettajaa joka tekisi siitä hauskaa. Ja viimeisenä taikaolentojen hoito; mikä vitsi. Kuka tarvitse tuota kirottua luokkaa? Ajan hukkausta, Erus ajatteli yksinmielisesti."Oletko oikeasti noin tylsistynyt?"Erus katsoi ylös Dracoon. Blondi oli istumassa ja lukemassa huispauksen aikakausi lehteä."Olen lukenut kaikki kirjat mitä saan lukea isän kirjastosta ja totta kai kaikki kurssi kirjat ensimmäisellä luokalla", Erus valitti. "Miksi en saa lukea anteeksiantamattomista?""Koska vanha äijänkäppärä voisi lukea ajatuksiamme.""Sen takia opettelin okklumeusta", Erus sanoi. "Vanhuudenheikko typerys ei voi napata häntä.""Älä ala-arvio häntä", ääni sanoi hellästi ja he molemmat käänsi päänsä suuntaan."Sev!"

Erus lähti sängystä ja hyökkäsi musta-asuisen miehen päälle. Severus nauroi ja heilautti hänet ylös. Draco hymyili molemmille. Erus nauroi kun Severus kutitti häntä. Draco hyppäsi ylös ja liittyi heihin."Kaksi vastaan yksi ei ole reilua", Severus sanoi kun yritti vältellä poikia."Olet isompi kuin me joten se on reilua", pojat huusivat.

Voldemort kuunteli naurua mikä tuli Eruksen huoneesta."Tälläisinä aikoina ymmärrän miksi jotkut sanovat naurun olevan musiikkia korville", Lucius sanoi kun katsoi ylös shakki vain nyökkäsi.

-

Eruksen syntymäpäivä tuli nopeasti ja hänen yllätykseen Hermionelta tuli pöllö kun hän heräsi sinä aamuna. Hän istahti ja haukotteli kun pöllö koputti ikkunaan uudelleen."Olen tulossa", hän sanoi ja nousi ylö avasi ikkunan ja otti kirjeen. Pöllö lähti pehmeästi huhuillen. Erus istui alas sängylleen ja avasi kirjeen.

___Hei Erus,  
Sanoit että tänään, heinäkuun 31 päivänä, on sinun syntymäpäiväsi joten ajattelin onnitella. Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä jästien ilmeet kun pöllö tuli hakemaan kirjettä sinulle; se oli hauskaa. Haluan joskus käyttää sauvaani, koska lapset täällä ovat niin ärsyttäviä. Mutta samaan aikaan en halua ongelmia. Jos niitä tulisi en voisi tavata sinua uudestaan, joten minä vain puren huuliani ja ajattelen että on pakko päästä Tylypahkaan ja en voi tulla jos olen murhannut kaikki orpokodissa. Olen houkutellut siten itseäni.  
Kuinka voit syntymäpäivän ohella? Olen niin tylsistynyt että olen lukenut kaikki kirjat mitkä ostin ensimmäiseksi vuodeksi. En tiedä sinusta , mutta tajusin joidenkin asioiden olevan helppoja. Olen lukenut myös eri tuvista myös ja toivon pääseväni korpinkynteen tai luihuiseen. En voisi kestää olla Tylypahkassa jos joudun rohkelikkoon tai puuskupuhiin. Sinun pitää päätyä joko luihuiseen tai korpinkynteen; koska en voi kuvitella sinua missään muualla. Enemminkin sinä luihuisessa ja minä korpinkynnessä.  
Nuo ajatukset mielessäni en ole tehnyt mitään. Olen odottanut syyskuuta jotta näkisin sinut uudestaan. Sinä olet paras ystävä kenet voin kuvitella. En voi odottaa että näen tämän Dracon. Mutta varoitan sinua; jos hän kutsuu minua kuraveriseksi lyön häntä. Ai niin, halusin kysyä sinulta jotain. Olen lukenut liemistä missä voidaan selvittää ihmisen geeni ja perhe. Ehkä sinä ja minä voidaan tehdä tuo liemi ja saada selville olenko oikeasti jästisyntyinen. Kiltti? Haluan oikeasti saada sen selville.  
Lähetä vastaus jos haluat; jumala tietää että tarvitsen häiriötä näistä tuijottavasti kakaroista.  
Hermione_

Erus juoksi pöydälleen hymyillen ja otti paperia. Hän alkoi kirjoittaa vastausta tuuheahiuksiselle tytölle joka näytti samankaltaiselta kuin hän.

-

Voldemort oli istumassa ja syömässä aamupalaa kun Erus tuli sisään. Velho katsoi ylös ja näki Eruksen ottavan leipää lautaseltaan."Huomenta", poika sanoi ennen kuin lähti pöllölää katsoi poikansa perään. Naginista oli tarpeeksi mukavaa nostaa päänsä sulkeakseen isäntänsä suu hellästi tökkäämällä.

-

Erus katseli valkoisen pöllön lentoa poispäin jolla oli Hermionelle kirje, ennen kuin meni alas ruokasaliin. Hän oli ruokkinut pöllöt leivällä jonka oli ottanut, sillä hän aina antoi niille leipää kun meni hän tuli ruokasaliin Voldemort nosti kulmakarvaansa hänelle."Kirje Hermionelle", Erus sanoi ja istui alas. "Hän lähetti minulle.""Otan sinut mukaani Viistokujalle tänään", mies sanoi kun Erus oli aloittanut syömisen."Oikeasti?"Voldemort nyökkäsi ja lisäsi:"Minun lahjani sinulle on valmistettu täksi päiväksi ja me menemme hakemaan sen."Erus hymyili isälleen ja alkoi syömään hieman nopeammin.

-

Viistokuja oli vielä enemmän täynnä kuin viimeksi, joten Erusta ei oltu päästetty alas hetkeksikään. Voldemort oli tehnyt jotain ostoksia Severukselle ensimmäisenä ennen kuin meni vanhaan jalokivi kauppaan. Hän käveli sisään ja astui kassalle heti. Myyjä katsoi ylös."Aah, herra Valedro", myyjä sanoi."Onko se valmis?""Kyllä, Gromdell sanoi että työskentelisi vaikka koko yön jos hänen täytyisi. "Anna minun mennä ja hakea se sinulle."Sillä aikaa kuin myyjä meni kassan takana olevaan huoneeseen, Erus melkein hyppi Voldemortin lanteella. Erus oli yksitoista vuotias, mutta pimeyden lordin onneksi poika oli luonnottoman pieni ikäisekseen. Voldemort hymyili pojalleen ja tyynnytti häntä."Rauhoitu lapsi", hän mutisi.Hän oli kasvattanut poikansa arvostamaan lahjoja eikä antanut tälle paljoa pojan syntymäpäivänä. Hän normaalisti antoi yhden tai kaksi ja se oli hyvin tärkeää. Tämäkään lahja ei ollut poikkeus. Myyjä tuli takaisin pienen laatikon kanssa. Voldemort oli iloinen että he olivat paketoineet lahjan hänelle."Lähetän rahat myöhemmin", pimeyden lordi sanoi."Tee niin herra Valedro ja hyvää päivän jatkoa", myyjä sanoi. "Älä juokse pois tuohon väkijoukkoon. Isäsi tulisi hulluksi jos tekisit niin.""Epäilen antaako isä päästä minua alas", Erus murjotti, saaden myyjän nauramaan. "Olen yksitoista vuotias ja silti kannat minua kuin taaperoa isä.""Ei sanaakaan."Myyjä nauroi Pimeyden lordille ja heilautti kättään kun he lähtivät. Voldemort astui ylös kaupasta aurinkoon."Miksi hän tekee pimeitä esineitä täällä?" Erus kuiskasi."Koska tekee enemmän valolle kuin pimeälle", Voldemort sanoi. "Koska täällä hänellä on enemmän asiakkaita.""Älykäs liikemies."Voldemort sanoi 'mm' ollakseen samaa mieltä ja astui vuotavaan noidankattilaan uudestaan. Hän astui ulos varmistaen ettei kukaan nähnyt ja kaikoontui takaisin Valedron kartanoon.-Malfoyn perhe ja Severus tulivat pian Voldemortin ja Eruksen tultua takaisin kotiin. Molemmat, Lucius ja Narcissa, oli ostanut muutaman lahjan. Severuksella oli myös muutama mukanaan, mutta Voldemort tiesi että Severus näki Eruksen kuin omana poikanaan joten antoi tämän hemmotella tätä hieman. Poikaa ei oltu tarkoitettu lellitellyksi kakaraksi koska sai muutaman lahjan enemmän kuin ennen."Toivon ettemme häiritse teitä", Narcissa sanoi Pimeyden lordille hellästi."Ette yhtään", hän vastasi sileästi. "Voisimme kaikki syödä lounasta täällä yhdessä kun kerta olette täällä valmiiksi. Erus voisi tuntea itsensä yksinäiseksi jos vain olisimme kahdestaan.""Olemme otettuja", Lucius sanoi."Muuten Severus, minulla on sinun ostoksesi", Voldemort sanoi."Näin nopeasti?" liemimestari sanoi. "Minä kysyin niitä vasta eilen.""Ja minä menin tänään Viistokujalle, joten tein ostoksia", mies vastasi ja antoi mustahiuksiselle miehelle muutaman hän napsautti sormea ja sanoi:"Fabella!"Kotitonttu oli pukeutunut mukavasti, musta hame ja vihreä aluspaita missä oli hopean värinen käärme vaikutteena, ilmestyi ja katsoi ylös isoilla sinisillä silmillä."Niin herra?""Tee lounas ruokasaliin kuudeksi", hän sanoi pehmeästi. "Ja vähän erikoisempaa tänään.""Fabella tekee hyvän lounaan herra Eruksen syntymäpäivänä", kotitonttu vastasi ja ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun Voldemort ihmetteli miten hän muisti Eruksen syntymäpäivän kun hän näytti unohtavan tärkeitä juhlia muuten.-Erus istui sohvalla, jutellen jotain Dracon kanssa. Neljä aikuista katsoi heidän kiistelyä puolin ja toisin."Mistäköhän he juttelevat?" Narcissa sanoi."Mitä luultavammin neiti Grangerista", Voldemort sanoi."Kuka hän on?" Lucius kysyi."Jästisyntyinen noita joka on luonnottomasti rakastunut pimeyden voimiin", mies vastasi hymyillen. "Hän on Eruksen kaltainen; heistä tuli ystäviä alle tunnissa.""Jästisyntyinen?" Lucius kysyi."Kyllä, mutta hän on erilainen", Voldemort sanoi. "Hän toivoi, että palvoisi minua ennen vuoden loppua. Ja hän näytti pelottavan toisia lapsia orpokodissa missä asuu heittelemällä heitä seinille sauvattomasti."Lucius, Narcissa ja Severus haukkoi henkeään. Voldemort värähti ja sanoi:"Eruksella oli taipumusta heitellä vankejani seiniin kun hän oli tarpeeksi vihainen. Totta kai hän normaalisti tappoi heidät, mutta neiti Granger ei voi tehdä sitä, eihän?"

-

Draco huokaisi ja sanoi:"Hyvä on, en kutsu häntä kuraveriseksi. Mutta lupaa minulle, että teet juoman niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista jotta saadaan selville kuka hän on?""Minä lupaan", Erus sanoi. "Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä hänen hymynsä kun hän sai sauvansa. Myöhemmin hän sanoi halunneensa kokeilla verivuoto kirousta Ollivanderiin, mutta hän hillitsi itsensä.""Hän kuulostaa sinulta", vaalea hiuksinen sanoi hymyillen. "Nyt minä itseasiassa odotan jo hänen tapaamistaan."

-

Lucius ja Narcissa oli ostaneet muutaman kirjan Erukselle mustasta taiasta ja harvinaisen painoksen muinaisista riimuista mitä hän oli toivonut. Ja sitten Lucius oli löytänyt Salazar Luihuisen tikarin ja päättänyt Eruksen ansainneen sen. Erus nosti tikarin ja jopa Voldemort veti henkeä."Lucius", Narcissa sanoi, "onko tuo se mitä ajattelen sen olevan?""Kyllä rakas", blondi mies sanoi. " Se on Salazar Luihuisen tikari. Mietin ainoastaan Erusta kun näin sen.""Kaunis", Erus mumisi ja käänteli asetta kädessään. "Paljon kiitoksia.""Se on minun kunniani Erus", vanhempi Malfoy sanoi lämpimästi."Saanko nähdä sen", Draco poikaa kyykistyi tikarin ylle ja vei kymmenen minuuttia aikuisilta saada pojat jatkamaan ruokailua. Jopa Voldemort, upea Pimeyden lordi, liikuskeli hieman hermostuneena tuolillaan kun hänen kätensä ojentui oli Severuksen lahjat. Miehellä oli taipumusta antaa Eruksella esineitä mistä poika hyötyisi myöhemmin, kuten kirjoja kaksintaistelusta tai liemistä voisi tarvita milloin tahansa. Mutta tänään hänellä normaali kirjojen lisäksi yksi erikoinen. Erus katsoi pientä laatikko ja toisia jotka söi herkullista kakkua mitä kotitonttu teki Erukselle. Hän avasi sen ja tuijotti sitä vähän aikaa."Erus?" Voldemort sanoi viimein."Onko tämä oikea Sev?" poika kysyi."Kyllä se on."

Erus otti kauniin sormuksen missä oli verenpunainen rubiini. Sormus itsessään oli puhdasta hopeaa. Voldemort katsoi sormusta, ihmeellistä kylläkin se on kaunis."Se on ihmeellinen", Erus kuiskasi."Se ei ole vain sormus", Severus sanoi. "Olen laittanut siihen muutaman suoja loitsun joten voit seisoa jopa Avada Kedavran edessä."Eruksen hymy leveni ja hän laittoi sen sormeensa. Se pienentyi automaattisesti sopivaksi hänen sormeensa ja hän katsoi Severukseen. "Kiitos", hän sanoi ujosti."Mitä tahansa sinulle", Severus sanoi pehmeästi."Ostitko sinä jotain Erukselle, Tom?" Lucius nyökkäsi ja katsoi ylös. Hän otti laatikon ja antoi sen pojalleen. Erus aikausi sen ja hymyili. Hän nosti sieltä ylös kaulakorun ja muut huokaisivat."Se on kaunis", Narcissa oli tehty puhtaasta hopeasta johon oli upotettu smarageja . Erus avasi korun ja näki kuvan itsestään ja isästään siellä. Voldemort nojautui alas ja kuiskasi poikansa korvaan:"Tämä kaulakoru on hyvin suojattu kuten Severuksen sormus. Mutta tämä on myös kaksisuuntainen peili pienennettynä, joten voit puhua minulle aina kun haluat.""Onko sinulla toinen peili?" Erus Voldemort nosti identtisen kaulakorun kaapunsa alta, mutta smaragdien tilalla täällä oli rubiineja. Erus halasi isäänsä tiukasti, kurkussa oleva möykky esti häntä puhumasta.

-

Myöhemmin illalla kun Erus oli menossa nukkumaan, Voldemort tuli sisälle. Erus katsoi ylös uudesta liemikirjastansa ja laittoi sen pois kun näki kuka siellä oli. Voldemort nyökkäsi ylpeästi kun kaulakoru oli yhä pojan kaulassa ja Severuskin olisi ylpeä myös, koska sormus oli yhä pojan sormessa."Mitä jos en pääse luihuiseen?""Sinä pääset", Voldemort vakuutti pojalleen. "Olet enemmän luihuinen kuin minä olen.""Mutta mitä jos en… hyväksyisitkö sinä minut silloinkin?""Kyllä", mies sanoi ja pussasi lapsensa otsaa. "Muista mitä sanoin äidistäsi. Hän saattoi olla rohkelikossa, mutta oli sydämeltään korpinkynsi. Hän myös kuului puhdasveriseen sukuun missä suvun juuret oli luihuisella. Älä murehdi."Erus nyökkäsi ja Voldemort hymyili alas hänelle. Velho pysyi kunnes poika nukahti. Sitten tämä katsoi ympä vei isoimman tilan seinästä ja ne oli täynnä kirjoja. Voldemort ei olisi ihmetellyt jos Erus menisi Korpinkynteen. Lapsi oli aina ollut tiedonjanoinen. Sänky oli laitettu keskelle huonetta eikä monia asioita ollut huoneessa. Luihuisen tikari makasi ylpeänä pienellä pöydällä ikkunan edessä. Voldemortin huulet muodosti hymyn ja hän oli iloinen että oli ottanut Eruksen mukaansa tämän ollessa vuoden. Nyt Pimeyden lordi ymmärsi mitä Dumledore tarkoitti että rakkaus tekee sinut vahvemmaksi. Siitä lähtien kun hän haki poikansa, hänestä tuli vahvempi ja vahvempi samalla kun hänen rakkaus kasvoi ainoaan poikaansa.Hän oli todella iloinen että Harry James Potter oli Erus Sicarius Salazar Valedro; lordi Voldemortin poika. Ja mikään ei voinut viedä hänen onneaan ja rakkauttaan pois; ei edes mahtava Albus Dumledore joka ei edes tiennyt että Voldemort oli päässyt yli pelostaan rakkauteen.


End file.
